XM1014
The XM1014, or Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun, as it was previously known, is one of the shotguns featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The XM1014 is a very powerful semi-automatic shotgun available to both teams, it's very effective in close quarters combat and is commonly seen on Office and Nuke. They both have advantages and disadvantages, such as the fast rate of fire of the XM1014 versus the power of the M3. As the XM1014 is semi-automatic, it is capable to fire a shot after every trigger squeeze. In Counter-Strike, this translates into firing continuously if the trigger is held down. Because of this, the M1014 is sometimes considered an overpowered weapon, but because of its short range it is not on the same level as other guns. Due to its fairly high fire rate, it is much more popular than its pump-action counterpart, the M3. However, this speed comes with lower power. Still, it can be used to get massive amounts of damage on enemies in close quarters, particularly if the shots hit their heads. However, this weapon cannot be used to fire underwater. Properties Counter-Strike: Global Offensive damage values The M4 is a moderate-weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 240 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer slight speed reduction. The M4 is one of the few guns unable to shoot underwater. Advantages *High damage at close range, especially in CS:GO *Higher rate of fire than the other shotguns *Perfect for ambushing and CQC assault purposes *Instant kill to the enemies that is unarmored if all pellets hits the target *Great to use in small to medium sized maps *This shotgun has less running speed reduction compared to the M3 Disadvantages *Inflicts less damage than the M3 *High recoil *Low magazine and ammo capacity *Not reliable at medium and longer ranges *Cannot fire underwater *When the user is firing this shotgun while running, that player will be disorientated by the recoil *Small pellet spread in Source version Gameplay Tactics *As with the M3, aiming for the head is usually the best tactic. **Be careful of how you aim this weapon. Due to the high recoil, you may miss your target and thus leaving you vulnerable to counter-attack. To be sure, aim low (preferably at the chest) and you may score a headshot. However, be aware of the high spread of the pellets so it may be more suitable to aim at the stomach or the chest of targets. *If at close or medium quarters, empty your entire magazine on the enemy. **At long range, switch to any other weapon besides the M4. However, remember that shotgun pellets in Valve games have longer ranges than would be expected in other FPS games, so this weapon's effective range is much greater than would be expected. *It may not be as powerful as its pump-action counterparts, but a XM1014 user can afford to fire two or three shots on one enemy. You can use up to 7 rounds if you run into bunched up enemies at close ranges. **Be warned that firing the XM1014 at full auto is very inaccurate. Sometimes, you cannot kill a single enemy even when expelling 7 shots. The trick to use XM1014 is by firing it in bursts which can kill a single enemy with just 1 ~ 2 shots. ** Although the XM1014 has a high rate of fire, it is not always wise to engage multiple enemies on your own, especially if they are fanned out. *Always reload after the fight because this weapon can empty its magazine in seconds. You may need more than one round to kill an enemy target. *If you sneak behind someone and they don't see you, it takes one blast in the head to down them. Headshots at close proximity with the XM1014 is almost always lethal. Countertactics *Avoid all close contact with its users. **Automatic rifles are the best weapon available against its users at close range. **Flash its users so they blindly spray and empty their ammunition. If you are lucky, it could cause the player to friendly fire or empty the magazine, necessitating reloading or switching weapons. *Use long range weapons against its users. *The M3 may be used to out-power its users, but this can be risky so go for the head or shoot at the chest o increase your chances of winning. *The Desert Eagle can be a good weapon against M4 users if you score a headshot. This need some skill though but you can keep a good distance to your advantage. *If you can, let them empty their magazine, it makes them easier to kill with a full auto weapon. Comparison to the M3 Positive *Semi-Automatic shotgun (No need to pump after each fired shot) *Higher rate of fire (240 rpm vs 68 rpm) *Higher movement speed (240 units per seconds vs 220 units per second) *Faster reload time (4.2 seconds vs 4.6 seconds) Neutral *Available for both factions *Same ammunition type (12 gauge) *Same amount of reserve ammunition (32 shells) *Both weapons cannot fire underwater Negative *Lower damage *Wider pellet spread *Lower magazine size (7 shells vs 8 shells) *More expensive ($3000 vs $1700) Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *The internal name of the M4 is weapon_xm1014. When Counter-Strike was originally in development, the XM1014 was an experimental semi-automatic shotgun being tested by the USMC (the "X" in its name meant for experiment). It has since been adopted by the USMC as the M1014. **This weapon was originally called the Benelli M4 Super 90. *The M1014 is the only shotgun that has appeared in every ''Counter-Strike'' game and Deleted Scenes. *In Deleted Scenes, this weapon shares the ammo with M3, so ammo can run out much faster. *The XM1014 seems to do less damage than its pump-action counterpart. Despite they have same Muzzle Energy. *The firing and reloading sounds of the XM1014 are much different in Deleted Scenes in comparison to the other games. **In Deleted Scenes, if the XM1014 is used by enemies, the firing sound is very similar to the M3 in Counter-Strike. However, if used by friendly NPCs, it will use the same firing sound as the player's XM1014. When used by the Counter-Terrorists, the XM1014 has a unique firing sound exclusive to Deleted Scenes. *The M4s stock is extended in older games, in Source and Global Offensive, the M4s stock is folded. *In 1.6 and Condition Zero, players hold the XM1014 on the hip. However in Counter-Strike: Source, players will aim this shotgun like the other weapons. *In Source, the XM1014 user has to be more accurate than in the older games, the gun in this version has lower spread and require more accurate fire rather than spray and pray to kill your opponents. Otherwise, it will simply waste your ammunition, which is a nightmare when you are fighting in close quarters. *The M4 in Counter-Strike: Source does not share ammo with the M3, despite both shotguns using 12 gauge. *This shotgun is not available for Terrorists in Assassination maps. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, the XM1014 was considerably more overpowered in comparison to later versions of Counter-Strike as it could be reloaded at a faster rate and had a very slight speed attrition. **Throughout the development of Counter-Strike, the XM1014 was reduced in power (nerfed). ***In Source, pellet spread has increased and it took more time to reload several shells. ***In Global Offensive, the XM1014 has been nerfed to an extent: The speed attrition has increased and the rate of fire has been reduced, although the reload time has been shortened again. The weapon also can't be fired continuously by holding down the trigger, though arguably this curbs the user's ability to spray inaccurately. *Originally in Left 4 Dead, the Auto Shotgun used unmodified firing sounds from the XM1014, in Left 4 Dead 2, the XM1014 is renamed Tactical Shotgun and the weapon is slightly different from the XM1014 in Counter-Strike: Source. Gallery External links *Benelli M4 at Wikipedia Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Italy weapons